


The Dress

by AliraMaxwell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliraMaxwell/pseuds/AliraMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your date picked out the ugliest dress imaginable for you to wear to the Stark Industries Gala; it was, too short, too tight, and was clearly the kind of dress you would find in the prom section of a department store.</p><p>But when you catch the eye of a handsome stranger sitting across the room next to Captain America, well... maybe its not so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I had to redeem myself from the garbage I posted the other day.

When you had found the box on your desk, you were mildly surprised. You knew the boss of your small company had the hots for you; he made it uncomfortably clear several times at the office, especially after he gave you a promotion to be his assistant after only two months of work.

But you made it perfectly clear you wouldn’t see him outside of work functions, and tried to regularly shut down his advances without putting your job at risk. That’s why when you found the box with the note, inviting you to be his date to the upcoming Stark Industries gala; you had to physically hold back your groan.

Your company, though small, was owned by Stark Industries, and so your boss got an invitation to every one of the overly expensive parties that Stark threw. You had managed to avoid attending in the past, but this time your boss made sure your schedule was clear; he had asked you what you were doing this weekend earlier in the week, as if he knew it was coming.

So you had no choice to put on the terrible dress he picked out and head with him to the gala.

You sat next to him at your table, spacing out as he droned on and on about something or another and you tried to look interested. Your eyes wandered around the busy room, crowded with people, music blaring as Tony was on the stage far in the back, demonstrating some of his new tech.

You noticed some tables were empty as people were dancing, and others were particularly crowded. You noticed the table with the most visitors was close to the front, and you easily knew why people were so eager to crowd it. At the table sat the Avengers, you had seen most of them on TV, and knew some of the more notable one’s names. Your eyes scanned over them one by one, most of them occupied by conversation with another, until your eyes fell on someone who was already looking at you.

Someone you didn’t recognize sat at the table next to Captain America, with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The moment your eyes connected with his, you blushed madly and turned away, back to your date. You felt stupidly self-conscious in the dress he had picked out, and were embarrassed when you noticed the darkly handsome man staring at you. Your dress was an awful color; it was a sweetheart neckline, too short, too tight, and was covered in sequins and rhinestones. It was clearly the kind of dress you would find in the prom section of a department store; that a sixteen year old would pick for her homecoming.

You hated it.

So when the waiter came up to take your order you were excited to order something strong to drown your embarrassment in.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

You opened your mouth when your date’s voice cut in.

“I think we will both enjoy a glass of merlot.” He smiled at you like he was doing you a favor.

“Yes, sir.” The waiter said quickly and walked away. You tried very hard to maintain your composure as your clenched your fists under the table. Without a beat your boss went back to talking about himself.

You were very aware at this point that he had no genuine interest in you, and only wanted you around for your looks. It was apparent though his motions, having never asked you about yourself once, or he might have known that you don’t drink wine, and were in fact allergic to grapes.

You let your eyes wander the crowd once more, and it didn’t take long for you to find the man with the piercing eyes, who was staring at you again. Or maybe he never stopped. Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked at him and he finally tore his gaze away from you.

“Y/N?”

You looked back to your date, who looked like he actually asked you a question for once in your life. You noticed that the tall glass of red wine has showed up in front of you, and your boss was sipping on his.

“Yes, sir?” you asked.

He guffawed, “You don’t have to call me that, Y/N. I was asking if you were going to drink your wine? It’s very lovely.”

You forced a smile onto your face. You knew if you didn’t answer he would come up with his own.

“Ah!” he gasped, coming to a conclusion for you as you knew he would, “You must want to dance! I keep seeing you looking over and I couldn’t figure out why.” He stood up and set his glass down on the table so roughly that the wine sloshed up the side. “Let’s go.”

You planted yourself firmly into your chair as he offered his clammy hand to you. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, sir.” You tried to reason with him, “I’d like to maintain professionalism even out of the office.”

He guffawed his stupid laugh at you again. “Nonsense, Y/N. Let’s go.” His hand clamped around your wrist and he practically yanked you out of your chair. You stumbled over your heels as he pulled you through the crowd to the dance floor.

Your face turned red as everyone looked over at you, in a flashy gaudy dress, being pulled through the middle of everyone. He finally made it to the dance floor and he pulled you up to him, grabbing your hips uncomfortably and making you sway.

You tried to look anywhere but at him or the people you had disturbed. You were relieved when you spotted the bar in the corner being remotely open. You made a mental note to go over there as soon as you could escape for a real drink. You needed it badly tonight.

As if on que, your eyes flicked over and found the tall, handsome stranger taking glances over at you from under his dark hair. You let your eyes wander over his face. He had a strong jaw, a thin layer of scruffy shadow on his chin, and perfect lips. You felt your cheeks heat up and you bit your lip as you looked at him.

Suddenly, you were brought back down to reality when you were tapped on the shoulder. You looked over to an older woman smiling. You gave her a smile, recognizing her as one of the investors of your company. She often came in to visit the office and talk to your boss.

“May I have the next dance?” she asked, her eyes wandering from you to your boss, who had a panic look in his eyes and a frown of disgust at the idea of dancing with someone remotely his own age.

“Actually I think-“

“Yes!” you said quickly with a smile, “Of course, mam!” You detached yourself form his slimy grip, and motioned for the woman to step in. She smiled and took your place and you turned and maneuvered through the crowd as fast as possible, not looking at your boss’ face when you pawned him off.

You slid into a stool at the bar and waved the bartender over to you. He walks over and leans over the bar.

“Yes, mam?”

“Can I get an Irish Car-bomb?” you asked, and as he moved away from you, you spoke again, “And there’s a glass of merlot at table 72 that no one is going to drink.”

You sighed, rubbing both of your temples with your fingers. You could not wait for this embarrassing night to be over.

“Isn’t it too fancy of an event for that kind of drink?” a sultry voice that you didn’t recognize asked you.

An unattractive snort came out of you. “That depends on how bad your date is.” You quipped, gladly accepting the pint glass and shot that was handed to you. You smiled your thanks at the bartender, beyond grateful for his magical booze powers.

A large figure slid into the seat next to you. You took a sip on your beer and nearly choked on it when you looked over to the handsome man next to you. His gorgeous blue eyes bore into you, and your skin heated up under his gaze.

The man turned and waved the bartender over, “I’ll have what she has.” He looked over at you again. “So, how bad is this date?”

“Awful! Just look at this dress he picked out. It’s the ugliest fucking thing on the planet.” You gestured to yourself. “That guy, my boss, barley knows how to treat a girl, that’s for sure.”

The bartender gave the man next to you his glass and shot. “So you finally got rid of him?”

You nodded. “For now, thankfully.”

He held up his shot in his hand and you noticed he was wearing a glove. “Here’s to leaving bad dates.”

You smiled at him and raised your shot glass. You clinked your shots together and simultaneously dropped the shot into the pint glass and proceeded to chug the foaming drink. He waved the bartender and ordered two more. You gave a smirk to him, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

“So, what is your name, sir?” you asked, faking a formal speak which made him smirk.

“You don’t know me?” he asked you, his fingers playing around the rim of his empty glass, a look of relief was on his face.

“Should I?” you asked him, confused and probably sounding a little rude, but the drink worked fast.

He seemed to be in deep thought as the bartender set the four glasses down in front of you both. “Nah.” He finally settled on and raised his shot. “Let’s just leave it alone.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Alright.” You said and picked up your shot. “Anonymity.” You said and clicked your shots together.

You dropped the shot into the glass and chugged the drink once more. After that, you were starting to feel fairly drunk. You laughed as he waved the bartender over once more. You studied him, looking perfectly fine, as opposed to how you felt.

“How are you still sober right now?” you blurt, causing a shit-eating grin to spread on his perfect lips. “These drinks are scientifically designed to get you tanked quick!”

He chuckled, low and deep. “I can’t get drunk.” He admits.

“Oh,” you smiled, “So, all this was just a ploy to get me drunk?” you called him out on his shit and he was smiling into the empty glass.

“Well, yeah.” He smiled and bit his lip. He glanced over to you, the look in his eyes making a chill run down your spine. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

You looked over your shoulder to see your date scanning the crowd for you. You looked at your creepy boss, slimy and unclean, over to this sexual fucking fantasy sitting here feeding you shots and wanting to go someplace private, and all you can say, overly excited, is “Fuck yea!”

He practically jumped off his stool and offered his hand to you. You smiled at him and grabbed his hand and slid carefully off your stool. He smirked down at you and pulled you towards the closest door. You giggled and stumbled drunkenly behind him.

He pulled you out of the main room and into a mostly empty hall. You walked down the hall a little further and turned the corner, to where it was empty.

Suddenly he grabbed you and twirled you around and pushed you up against the wall, and smashed his lips on yours. You tangled your fingers into his hair and arched your back so your breasts pressed against his chest.

He smiled against your lips as his eyes bore into yours. “That really is a terrible dress, doll.”

You laughed against him and he brushed your hair off your neck and placed kisses up your neck. You ran your hands down his chest and arched up into him again, making sure your hips make contact. He growled into your neck, and wasn’t that the sexiest thing you have ever heard.

You could feel yourself getting wet already as he bit up your neck to your ear, where he licked on your lobe, pulling it into his mouth to suck on. His hot breath beat against your ear. You moved your hands down to his suit jacket and started fiddling with the buttons.

He ran his hands tantalizingly slow down your sides, grabbing your hips and digging his nails in as he pulled you flush against him at the same time he grinded against you. You gasped, which he caught in his lips and shoved his tongue into your mouth.  He swallowed your moan as you felt his massive erection against your thighs.

He pulled away from you and discarded his suit jacket onto the floor. His hands were back on you faster than you could think, and you were pressed against the wall, with his hard muscular body pressed against your front. Heat radiated from him in waves, making your pussy quiver as his hips shifted against you.

You ran your hands over his chest and down his muscular arms. You noticed how one of his arms wasn’t as soft and fleshy as the other, and was instead rather hard. You glanced down when his lips pulled away from you to lick down your shoulder. You could see a dark grey color underneath his white shirt.

“What is your arm?” you heard yourself blurt. His actions paused and you regretted speaking at all.

He pulled away from you and looked down the hall as if he was waiting to leave. You were suddenly aware of how attentively he had been touching you and missed it. He glanced at you and unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeve and rolled it up, exposing the metal beneath.

You finally realized exactly who he was and why he was with the Avengers. He was that ex-assassin that used to work for HYDRA and was suspected of bombing the UN. You bit your lip looking down at the metal appendage, the idea of him making you wetter than you thought possible. You could even smell the desire coming from between your legs.

“Touch me with it.” You said quietly.

His eyes snapped to yours, pupils blown with lust as he looked at you. “What?” he asked, in mild disbelief.

You licked your lips as you looked up at him. “It’s hot and I want you to touch me.” Your drunken state really helped your dirty talk sound obvious.

The way he snatched you and slammed you into the wall was animalistic and powered by lust. His sexual ferocity was doubled and he smashed his lips onto your and forced his tongue down your throat without waiting for you to open up for him.

He fumbled with his hands, yanking the glove off his metal hand. Once it was discarded on the floor, he was pressed against you, leaving barely any space between you. You gasped as you felt his cold hand pressing against your dripping panties. He smirked as he kissed along your neck and you could feel the way his lips tilted up against your skin. His fingers wrapped around the middle of your panties, his knuckles grazing your entrance. He pulled your panties down in one quick motion, and you kicked them across the floor.

He used his knee to push your legs apart and he dipped his hand up your dress, rubbing your entrance. He let his thumb drift up and flick against your clit a few times, making your knees weak as you moaned, which he swallowed by capturing your lips in his. One of his fingers pressed inside of you half an inch and you gasped at the cold hard feeling.

He pulled away from you and rested his forehead against yours, staring into your eyes. His eyes raced back and forth over your features as he looked for any sign of pain or reluctance as he pushed a finger fully inside of you. You didn’t break eye contact as you gasped at his penetration. Something in his gaze told you that this was more intimate to him than anything else he could offer you.

His finger was cold and hard, but quickly warmed up being inside of you, and coated in your wetness as he thrust it in and out of you. You risked a glance down and seeing his metal arm work, as he thrust in and out of you, made you moan and your walls clench around his finger. He smirked at you and added another finger.

He used his free hand to press your shoulder into the wall as leverage to lower himself down, giving him the extra room to hit you at a new angle, driving further into you. His pace quickened and soon his fingers were ramming into you a few times a second. You felt a knot form deep in your core, building up with every thrust and burning a hole in your lower stomach. You bit down on your lip to keep from moaning too loud.

He smirked as he watched you writhe by his touch. He pulled his fingers from you and you made a noise somewhere between a whine and a groan. His hands found their way to your hips and he was pressed against you. You could feel his erection pressing against you as he breathed into your ear. “Eager, are we, doll?”

“I’ve never needed to get off so bad.” You said into his ear in a breathy moan, which made his dick twitch against your thigh.

He let out a deep, throaty chuckle. “Let’s see if I can fix that.” You heard him working to undo his belt and you entwined your fingers into his hair. You lifted up and pressed your lips against his. You gasped when he hiked your dress up over your hips and he smirked into your kiss.

He lifted you up and you hooked your legs around his waist. His metal arm supported your weight by grabbing your ass as he used his other hand to line himself up with your wet pretty lips. His tip glided easily inside of you, lubed by your juices. You both moaned into each other’s lips as the feeling of penetration.

His hand moved from his cock to rest on your hip, digging his nails in as he bucked his hips to thrust inside of you. You tilted your head back and moaned as he filled you. His head dipped down and kissed up your neck as he gave a few more shallow thrusts while you adjusted to his width.

With one final thrust he was buried to the hilt and your lips went to let out a loud moan, but your lips were taken by his once more, and you could feel the vibrations in his lips as he held back a laugh. He sucked your lower lip, taking it between his teeth and he pulled out of you several inches before slamming into you.

You gasped into his lips and he continued to pull out and slam into you repeatedly, agonizingly slow. Soon you were growling and rolling your hips against him. He moaned and pulled his lips away from you.

“Calm down, baby, I’ll get you.” He purred.

You rocked your hips again, making him slide a few inches deeper, “Harder.” You begged.

He bit his lip as his blue eyes connected with yours in a spark. His fingers dug into your skin harder and suddenly he was thrusting into you quick and mercilessly. You tilted your head back and moaned loudly, this time he didn’t bother to try to mask your cries as he joined you in the noise.

He shifted slightly and when he slammed into you again he hit the spot that had you seeing stars. He pulled out and struck home again. Over and over again as you felt yourself being wound tight. His guttural moan in your ear combined with his hot breath was making your walls clench around his cock.

He pulled back again and thrust into you, striking your sweet spot one more time and you were coming undone in his arms. You saw sparks as your back arched in ecstasy and your walls clamped down around him, convulsing and squirting cum all over his cock. His mouth caught yours to swallow your screams.

The feeling of your walls closing around him and leaking your pleasure over him had him pushing to his edge. He gave a few more thrusts to try to help you ride your orgasm, and snapped inside of you, filling you with his hot release. You moved your hips against him to try to extend his pleasure as he tilted his head back and moaned.

Soon you were both coming down and panting heavily, breaths mixed together. His eyes connected with yours and he gave you a smart-ass grin. You smiled back and he leaned up to kiss you again while he pulled out.

He stepped back from you and lowered you to the ground. You steadied yourself on your drunk and just sex legs and he lent down and grabbed your panties from the floor and handed them to you. You smiled and offered your thanks, leaning down to slide them onto your legs.

He tucked himself away and fixed his pants before rolling his sleeve down and buttoning it. You picked his glove and jacket off the floor and brought them over to him. He smiled and took his glove, sliding it on, and then you helped him slide his jacket onto his shoulders.

He turned to you, grabbed your waist and pulled you in to kiss you again. You smiled into it as you pressed your lips to his. When he pulled back from you he smiled.

“Ready to go back in?”

You shook your head, “I am not going back in there to find my boss after this.”

A smirk tugged at his lips, “You sure? I was hoping I could steal a dance from you.”

You smirked at him. “I’m sure. I think I’m going to head home. But you go enjoy your party.”

He shook his head in disappointment and shrugged. “Alright.” 

He pulled you in for one final kiss before turning and walking down the hallway. Your eyes drifted down to his ass, which looked great in the tight pants as he strut down the hall. You bit your lip and tried not to make yummy noises.

He turned around to say something and paused when he saw your eyes were trained down to his butt. A shit-eating grin spread on his face and he licked his lips. You glanced up at him, blushing.

He nodded at you, “You better keep that awful dress of yours, doll.”

“Why’s that?” you ask, crossing your arms over your chest with a smirk.

“How else do you think I picked you out from the crowd?” he joked and turned away from you.

“That’s very reassuring, thank you!” you shouted back at him sarcastically, and you heard him laugh. You rolled your eyes and turned to walk towards the exit.

 

You walked into work on Monday and the office was in a tizzy. When you went over to your desk your boss walked up, red in fury.

“What did you do?” he yelled in our face.

“You’re going to have to be more specific, sir.” You told him, heart beating fast. Was he really that mad at you for ditching him at the gala? Should you be worried about your job?

He shoved a paper into your face and stormed away from you. You snatched the paper and looked down at it. Your eyebrows rose when you noticed the Stark Industries logo.

“Huh.” You breathed out in surprise.

You owned the company now. And you already had invitations to the next ten Stark Industries events.

So much for Anonymity.


End file.
